Confessions
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: The exorcists are supposed to go for confession, along with Komui and Reever. But Komui has other plans and guess who turns out to be the priest to listen to their confessions? Why, Komui himself of course! Yullen!
1. The Head's decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of it characters.**

**Warning: Yaoi. No like; no read. **

Komui was once again skipping work. His head and arms were sprawled over the many unsigned documents on his desk. In his deep slumber, he did not notice Reever walking in with a new stack of documents in his hands. Glaring at his supervisor, Reever carefully made his way across the room of papers to reach the desk. Not surprisingly, he found himself yet again wondering why Komui did not bother to clear up his office.

"Oi, supervisor, get up!" he tried, only to be greeted by snoring. Sighing, he dumped the documents he was holding onto the desk. Leaning forward, he murmured softly into Komui's ear. "Lenalee wants to commit suicide."

As expected, Komui immediately sat up and screamed at the top of his voice, "LENALEE, DON'T LEAVE YOUR NII-SAN BEHIND!!!"

"Oh, shut up supervisor! She's not really going to do that!" Reever explained, glaring at his Komui who was currently banging his head against the desk while wailing and sobbing loudly.

Komui's eyes widened and he fell to his knees in front of Reever dramatically. Wrapping his arms around Reever's left leg, he started wailing again.

"Reever, how could you do this to _me_?!" Reever noted that Komui had stressed the 'me' and rolled his eyes. "You know how much my sister means to me! Oh, you're so cruel!" Komui then proceeded to cry his eyes out.

Reever randomly picked a clip board off Komui's desk and hit it rather harshly onto said person's head. Komui immediately stopped crying and stood up with a serious manner. Straightening his back, he turned to look at Reever.

"What is it, Reever?" Komui asked calmly as he went back to his chair and laid back comfortably in it. Reever wondered if Komui had some sort of brain problem. He always seems to turn sensible after being hit on the head by something, or rather, a clip board.

Reever sighed again and pointed to the stack of documents he had brought in just a moment ago. "Those need you signature."

Komui's smile immediately disappeared and as usual, he started to whine. "But... but... but... I haven't finished the others yet!" Komui then waved his hand in the direction of the whole room to emphasise his point.

"Well, that's really your own fault for sleeping when you were supposed to be signing them," Reever retorted, crossing his arms and not feeling a single bit of pity for Komui. Komui then grinned widely.

"Well, I was tired! You can't blame me! Oh and talking about fatigue, I'm exhausted! Well, ta-ta for now. I got to SLEEP!" Komui announced ecstatically and got ready to go Dream Land again but Reever stopped him.

"No way, supervisor!" he exclaimed, gripping onto Komui's shoulder as he struggled wildly. "There's something important I need to tell you!"

Komui pouted at Reever before asking, "What is it?"

"The Head wants the exorcists to go for confession at a church tomorrow. Oh ya, we have to go to," Reever explained, scratching the back of his head uncertainly. "Do we really need to go?"

Komui's big smile was back and he was grinning from ear to ear. Reever started to feel nervous. Komui being happy was not a good sign when it comes to work related stuff. Especially with all his crazy ideas and Komuriins! Reever shuddered at the thought of his supervisor's beloved robots.

"Of course we must! It _is _an order from the head, isn't it? No worries! We'll get the exorcists and the others to go for confession. I'll get ready all the necessities and you'll be in charge of getting everybody to the church! Alright, now that everything's settled, you can go out and I can slee... err... work in peace! Bye bye Reever!" With that, Komui dragged Reever out of his office, ignoring the latter's protests.

Once Reever was out and the door was tightly shut, Komui smiled again.

"Tomorrow's going to be fun!" he exclaimed loudly and went back to his sleep. 


	2. Conversations

Here's the second chapter. =D

Winter-chan just wants to say that AWe-chan is lying because Winter-chan has updated this! xD

The exorcists and the people from the Science Department were sitting on the front row benches of the church. Some were looking as though they had better things to do (Kanda), some looked positively happy about the whole prospect (Allen), some were excited (Lavi), and others just thought this was a normal everyday thing (Lenalee).

Apparently, going to confession was something Lenalee did regularly. She was probably one of the few who did so, considering all the unwilling faces around her. She sighed. The only time she really did not go to confession was when she was on a mission and there were not churches around or if the mission simply took up too much time.

Among all the five generals, only Cross and Tiedoll were here. General Yeegar had passed away already and General Klaud and Sokaro were currently on missions. There were quite a few exorcists there: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Marie, Daisya and herself. The other exorcists were on missions, thus not being able to be here. From the Science Department, there were only Reever and Johnny. Komui was nowhere in sight.

They waited for half an hour before Kanda's patience got the better of him. He started walking away and Daisya spared him a curious glance. Tiedoll and Marie looked up in surprise. Lenalee rolled her eyes. Obviously, Kanda was too bored.

"Kanda, come back here and sit!" Lenalee called out, keeping her voice as silent as possible. After all, she was in a church.

"Yuu-kun, where are you going?" Tiedoll asked at the same time.

"Out, and no," Kanda muttered, silently cursing Tiedoll for calling him by his first name.

"You. Come. Back. Here. Now." Lenalee said sternly, trying hard not to shout. She said each word slowly, hoping Kanda realised that she was being serious. Seriously, he may be really mature and all but his patience was really thin!

"Che, baka," Kanda said clearly, knowing that she meant what she said. He, for one, did not underestimate women and he respected them or he would have just left. Anyway, if she fought him, he would have to fight back and he did not want to fight a girl. It would be ungentle-manly. Still, he made sure she heard him before going back to his sit beside a smirking Daisya.

"What's so funny?" Kanda questioned, clearly irritated at Daisya. Daisya shrugged.

"Just never thought that you'd take orders from a girl," he replied, his grin as wide as ever.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Che, I do not underestimate them."

"That's really a different topic," Daisya said, leaning back against the bench and closing his eyes. Kanda did not bother explaining. He knew Daisya knew what he meant.

"Yuu-chan, you're ignoring me!" Lavi said, pouting cutely. Kanda 'che'd again.

"Oh, bunny boy," Daisya muttered with his eyes still closed.

"What is it, baka usagi?" Kanda asked boredly. He figured that he _might _talk to Lavi since there was nothing better to do.

"Allen and I are really very bored. As such, I suggest that we four make conversation!" Lavi exclaimed proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Four?" Allen enquired.

"Why, you, me, Yuu-chan and Daisya, of course!" Lavi explained excitedly as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "Besides, you haven't met Daisya yet, have you, Allen?"

Allen nodded and turned to Daisya, who have opened his eyes and turned around slightly to face Lavi and Allen who were behind Kanda and him. Allen smiled at him in a friendly manner and he returned it with a grin of his own.

"Nice to meet you, Allen!" Daisya said happily. He loved to make new friends. In fact, he loved to do anything that had nothing to do with nothing. Kanda had decided a long time ago that waiting was one of the most boring thing on earth so he wondered how Daisya managed to wait for half an hour without snapping.

"Nice to meet you too. You're one of General Tiedoll's disciples too right?" Allen greeted back.

"Ya... stupid old man," Daisya affirmed, smiling a little.

"Stupid old man?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow. He thought that General Tiedoll was a nice man. But then again, Daisya seemed like the type who would be rude to his master. Allen then wondered whether all of General's Tiedoll's disciples were that way.

Daisya beamed and nodded his head. Allen was sure that Daisya smiled a lot, as much as Lavi. Allen thought about how Kanda could put up with Daisya but not Lavi. He subsequently decided that it was because Kanda knew Daisya longer and that Daisya did not call Kanda by his first name usually, except when he wanted to piss him off.

"This is supposed to be a _four-way _conversation! Daisya, Allen, you're making Yuu-chan and me feel very left out!" Lavi complained childishly, huffing at the end and turning around with his arms crossed over his chest in an angry fashion.

"Stop calling me that!" Kanda snapped angrily. How he hated being called by his first name. Damned that baka usugi for always calling him that.

"Heh, sorry about that. Guess we got too carried away," Allen apologised, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, Allen!" Lavi said jovially, all sadness was forgotten in a second as if nothing had happened. Allen smile lightly. It was one of the things he liked about the older boy. He was always happy and forgets unhappy things fast. At least, all the not so upsetting things.

"Hey, that's you Master, isn't it, Allen? General Cross," Daisya pointed out as indeed Cross was striding over to the four teenagers with Tiedoll following closely behind.

"What do you want, old man?" Daisya addressed his Master with a happy grin upon his lips as the two men got closer.

"Just want to spend more time with my apprentices, Daa-kun! Nice to see you too, Yuu-kun!" he replied cheerfully. That immediately wiped the smile off Daisya's face. "Where's Maa-kun?"

"Don't call me that! It's embarrassing, annoying, retarded and... and so many other things!" Daisya protested grumpily, acting a bit like Lavi was previously.

"And pathetic, brainless, stupid, idiotic, dumb," Kanda finished, scowling as Daisya nodded vigorously. Marie approached them, sighing at his other two comrades. Trust them to say something so insensitive to the overly sentimental General. They should know him by now!

As Marie expected, Tiedoll looked like he was on the verge of tears from the things that his two apprentices said. On the other hand, said apprentices had the decency to look at least slightly guilty if not embarrassed. Lavi and Cross watched on in amusement and Allen felt sad for the General. He was about to say something but Kanda beat him to it.

"Che, old geezer, it's nothing. Just a..." Kanda trailed off slowly, not really knowing what to say. He was not good at apologising... to anybody at all.

"Joke! It was joke! There's no need to be so sad about it. We don't mind, really!" Daisya added hurriedly. He really did not want to deal with a crying Tiedoll. No, thank you! It takes hours for Tiedoll to stop crying if he was really sad about something.

Tiedoll instantly became happy again, saying that he knew that they were joking with a big, wide lopsided grin on his face. Marie smiled lightly at them, knowing that they did not want their Master to feel upset, although those two were either too proud or stubborn to ever admit it.

Cross sighed; he was expecting some sort of drama. He then turned on his own disciple. Maybe he could have a little fun. Besides, his disciple really needed to loosen up and perhaps get a girlfriend or boyfriend. Either way, Cross really did not mind.

"So, moron apprentice, who do you like?" Cross whispered to the unsuspecting Allen who had been too busy watching Tiedoll and Kanda and Daisya. Allen flushed when he finally comprehended what his master had said to him.

"What are you talking about Master?" Allen asked softly, incredulous.

'_Stupid Master. Always asking stupid things randomly,' _Allen thought to himself, slightly irritated at his Master's behaviour though he expected nothing less from the older man.

Cross smirked evilly. _'He definitely likes someone.'_

"Well, who is it, moron apprentice?" Cross asked, still smirking as Allen's eyes widened in surprise. He had not said he liked anybody yet. Perhaps his Master knew him more than he would like him to.

"Err... well... someone... Master..." Allen answered, laughing nervously as Cross' smirk turned eviller. Allen wondered if he was going to use any torture tools to make him confess, but then again they were in a church with many people around. But then again, this _is Cross _he was talking about.

"Well, someone I know? Let me guess, that red-haired boy, Junior?" Cross suggested, looking at Lavi who was engaged in what was a probably interesting topic with Daisya. It seems like everyone was doing something different now.

"No!" Allen shouted immediately, drawing a few glances his way and a curious look from Lenalee. He shook his head, smiling at them before they went back doing their own things.

'_Sheesh, how did he know I was gay?!'_

"It's obvious you're gay but as to whom you like..." Cross responded as if he knew what Allen was thinking. Allen silently thanked God that Cross did not know or he would not live through it.

"The pretty blue-haired, I-will-kill-you-if-you-touch-me-or-my-lovely-blue-hair, samurai exorcist?" Cross asked again and this time, Allen spluttered.

"What? She? No! I mean he! And there's no way. He would kill me! I..." Allen said it out in a rush, trailing off when he saw the I-know-who-it-is-now look on his Master's face. Somehow, the 'pretty' comment got to him and he accidentally called Kanda a 'she'. He would die a painful death if Kanda ever found out. He was sure of it.

He kind of doubted it though. As if going through some sort of growth sprout, Allen had grown a couple of inches and was now about half a head taller than Kanda and Lavi, considering they were about the same height.

Kanda was pissed when he found out. He had been away on a mission then and he came back in a rather bad mood as his train was delayed. Coming back to find out that Allen had become taller than him was not a pleasant welcome home present. On the other hand, Lavi had been weeping over it, saying how fast Allen was growing up.

Allen laughed lightly, as Cross looked at him curiously. Allen shook his head again.

"We can go in for confession now. Starting with you, Allen," Reever stated as he hung up his phone.

Allen cursed his luck as he went into the room first. Lenalee gave him an encouraging smile, Lavi and Daisya smiled at him and he was sure Kanda smirked at him.

'_Stupid bastard... and to think I like him...'_

Allen sighed as he sat down on the chair beside the wooden screen. Now, the confession begins...

TBC


	3. Allen's confession

This is the third chapter. Winter-chan is very happy! Thanks to all Winter-chan's reviewers. Winter-chan loves you all! D

Winter-chan thanks Aka-chan (Asphodel Winter) for giving Winter-chan some of the ideas for Allen's sins. D Love you Aka.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Kagu-chan luvs An1m3

Nichigo: I have stated it's Yullen in the summary now! D

Seaturtlesrox

Asphodel Winter: Heehee, I have updated! So you better update yours too. I know you just recovered and all but just write Bitto! Dero impatient!

Celightd: Love ya sis. D

Layhe

xxToxicbutterflyxx: I knew you were obsess with Tyki, Tyki-pon! For the record, Kanda's bottom!

Komui smirked evilly as he heard the door click open and close. Allen was here now. He had just phoned Reever a few moments ago to send Allen in the first. Who knew Reever was so efficient?

"Ahem," Komui coughed softly to make his voice deeper. He would not want Allen to know who the 'priest' was now, would he?

But Allen was as kind and a tad bit too curious as usual. "Are you alright, Father?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of cough is all, dear boy. Now, what are you here for?" Komui replied in a deep voice that was not his own. He had practised the previous night.

"Oh, okay..." Allen said, sighing. Komui raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I just cursed my Master just now. I also called him a bastard, idiotic fool behind his back..." Allen started.

Komui almost laughed. Whoever knew that Allen would be one to insult his Master? He managed to compose himself though.

"I see," he stated as a sign for Allen to continue.

"Well, I stole food from Jerry's kitchen once when he was not around. But I swear it was because I was starving and it was in the middle of the night and I really did not want to disturb his sleep..." Allen continued.

Komui sweat dropped. He was sure that Jerry would not mind.

"Cross says I eat too much. But I'm pretty sure that that's not a sin even though he always says that it is," Allen murmured softly, pouting.

There was a long, pregnant silence in which both of them did not know what to say. They sat like that for about five minutes. Komui was hoping that he was giving the impression of a patient priest.

"Oh and I cheat at poker," Allen stated suddenly and laughed evilly.

Komui swore that he can see a black aura behind the screen and started to feel a bit nervous if not scared.

"I have cheated..." Allen trailed off and paused for a long while. Now, Komui was getting really impatient. He wanted to know more things! He was just about to tell Allen to hurry up (even though it was not something a priest would do), when Allen suddenly spoke again.

"Sixty-eight hundred thousand, five hundred and seventy-two people altogether!" Allen exclaimed proudly as Komui nearly fell out of his seat.

'_What?! That many people?! Gosh, what did Cross do to the poor boy?' _Komui then figured that he really did not want to know.

"Oh, I see. It is wrong to cheat my boy, but don't worry. God will forgive," Komui said in a very priest like way and silently congratulate himself for saying something... well... priestly...

"Imagine all the money I would have made if it wasn't for the fact that I had to pay off Cross' debts..." Allen whispered sadly. He sighed.

'_Poor boy... he would have been rich...' _Not that Komui thought that cheating was right but Allen really would have been rich. _Very rich _at that.

"Ah! I suddenly remembered something!" Allen shouted abruptly and Komui almost fell out of his chair again. He glared at the wooden black separating the two of them. He was sure Allen could feel it. He adjusted his hat and took a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"Well... you see... err... cheating... could only bring in so much money... those people stopped playing with me when I kept winning!" Allen said, sounding nervous.

"Son, you do not have to be afraid. God will forgive whatever sins you have done," Komui assured him in his deep voice.

Allen smiled happily. _'This is a really nice priest. I wonder if I can meet him later.'_

If only Allen knew who was really behind those screens, he really would not think that way. Poor boy...

"Okay," Allen took in a deep breath. "I stole one of Cross' underwear and auctioned it to the women who were drooling over him to pay off his debts. It fetched over a thousand dollars though..."

Komui gasped silently as his jaw fell open. Allen actually did that? Well, it seems that Allen was not the little innocent boy that everyone thought he was.

After his initial shock, Komui _did _laugh this time but he hurriedly changed it to a cough so that Allen would not get suspicious.

"Father, are you alright?" Allen asked in concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, my boy. Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"Actually yes, Father," Allen said with a sigh. Komui grew concern immediately. What could be so important Allen had to say that he had to say it last? Well, at least Komui thought that that would be his last confession.

"You see, Father, I'm in love with another man," Allen stated. Komui was shocked. Allen was gay? Still, he was somewhat proud of Allen for being to say that without a hint of shame in his voice.

"Oh I see," Komui replied, hoping that Allen would tell who he loved.

"Well, I think I'll feel better if I say who I love," Allen muttered and Komui smiled with joy. So, Allen _was _going to tell.

"This is kind of weird, Father, but I'm in love with another Exorcist called Kanda," Allen revealed and Komui's eyes widened in pure astonishment.

'_Oh my God! Allen loves Kanda? I must be dreaming,' _Komui thought.

"I don't even know why I love him. He's mean to me and he always bully me though he does it less now that I'm taller than him but he still insults me," Allen said, sounding really depressed. He sighed. "What am I to do? I'm not even sure if he feels the same way as me. I'm sure he'll feel disgusted."

"My child, there is no need to worry. God gave us a heart and it will feel what it feels. Love is never wrong. God has plans for you if you really feel this way. Never doubt you heart, my boy. The Father, Son and Holy Spirit are watching over you," Komui reassured the boy. Honestly, he was surprised at himself for saying such things.

Komui smiled to himself. _'At least I know to assure Allen like a priest would.'_

Allen beamed delightedly. He never thought the priest would be so understanding.

"That is all I have to say, Father," Allen announced. Actually, he was a bit afraid at first at how the priest would react but he was glad to know that the priest was not disgusted at him. He even encouraged him in a way!

"I see, child. For your penance, recite the Lord's Prayer and the Hail Mary three times each. Also, say the Glory Be once and all your sins will be forgiven," Komui answered, slightly pleased with himself for coming up with such a convincing penance although he did make it up.

"Okay Father and thank you for listening," Allen thanked as he stood up to leave.

"My dear boy, God is always here to lend a ear!" Komui chuckled with a big grin upon his face.

"Thank you anyway, Father," Allen insisted as Komui laughed lightly.

"It's no problem, child, no problem at all."

With one last smile towards the priest, though the priest could not see it, Allen walked out of the door. Strange, he felt oddly calm and peaceful now.

TBC

Well, that was that. Winter-chan hopes that you enjoy it! D

Review please!


	4. Kanda's confession

Heehee, Winter-chan is back again! Miss me? xD

Thank you again for some of the ideas Aka-chan! D Winter-chan had a fun time planning them with you.

Winter-chan would like to thank her reviewers for the previous chapter!

A big thank you and hug to all of you people!

The next person to enter the room was Kanda. Komui knew who would be in next as he had told Reever who were to come in first and so on.

Komui smirked exultantly as he heard Kanda take a seat. He was sure it would be fun to hear Kanda confessing.

"You may begin, dear boy," Komui said kindly. He was super impatient now. He wanted to hear what Kanda had to say. Allen's confession had been so interesting and he somehow knew that Kanda's one would be too.

"Well, I have not gone for confession since I went for the first time which was ten years ago and I would not have broken that record if it wasn't for that baka Usagi who insisted I just had to come," Kanda replied boredly, crossing his arm over his chest.

"I also have not gone to mass for a long time. I don't know how long for I have lost track of count."

Komui was shocked! Sure, he knew Kanda was not a religious type of person but ten years?! And to not know how long he never went for mass, it must be a really long time.

'_I must really force him to go for mass someday.'_

"My child, it is never too late to repent. Maybe you should go for mass after this," Komui suggested. Hopefully, Kanda was not the type to kill a priest.

"Che, we'll see," was Kanda's typical response. Komui glared at the screen.

"Just now, I sort of hurt General Tiedoll's, my Master, feelings when I said some... hurtful remarks," Kanda muttered softly and Komui immediately smiled. No matter what Kanda said about his Master, he still respected him and even like him.

"There's another thing, Father," Kanda stated suddenly.

There was a pause before Kanda started talking again.

"Sometimes I feel so annoyed at that Moyashi that I want to chop him up into pieces and feed his flesh to the dogs before grinding his bones into powder and make Moyashi essence out of it. Hmm... And serve it to people like Komui," Kanda said in an evil tone.

Komui immediately started freaking out. how could someone change so fast? But he freaked out mentally, of course. Who knew what Kanda would do to him if Kanda found who the priest was. Besides, he had not heard the others confess yet.

'_I will check if any Exorcist died or suddenly disappeared before I eat, or drink for that matter, anything that Kanda gives me,' _Komui promised himself as he calmed down.

"My dear child, there's no need to think that way. Maybe just have a talk with the other person. I'm sure all will work out fine," Komui told Kanda, careful to use the term 'other person'. He was sure Kanda would question him if he knew that Moyashi was a 'he'.

"Che, I also scolded and hit that baka Usagi God knows how many times," Kanda said as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. Komui had absolutely no idea what to say though he pouted on the other side of the screen. Kanda could at least give a reply for his brilliant speech! At least, he thought it was brilliant. Kanda then pressed on as Komui said nothing for the time being.

"I think Lenalee is annoying when she nags at me or starts being overly worried," Kanda continued in a bored tone. Komui almost snapped though. However, he managed to stay calm by cursing Kanda in his mind. Still, he had to say something.

'_How dare he insult my beloved Lenalee?!' _Komui was in a state outrage and he could explode anytime.

"My son, you can try to be nicer to your friends. I'm sure they'll like that too," Komui stated. His eyebrow was twitching and he was trying to sound nonchalant and succeeded slightly for Kanda replied, "Is that so?"

"Yes, I believe so," Komui said gently, hoping Kanda would not slash the wooden screen. If he did that... let's just say that Komui would not be around for a long, long time.

"Che. I also scolded and hit a few finders because I simply could not stand them and that they are useless," Kanda continues, making no indication that he heard what Komui had said previously. "I also curse a lot."

Komui felt sorry for those poor finders. Kanda was never one for mercy when it comes to scolding and hitting. It was well-known in the Black Order and it was one of the reasons why he was feared. Another was that he was ruthless with words too of course.

"And I called that... that... that... _thing_," Kanda spat out the word 'thing'. "...who claims to be my... _Master_..." Kanda grinded his teeth before growling out the next word, "... _Daddy_."

"Is that even a sin?" Komui asked in surprise. He did not care that that did not sound like something a priest would say; he just wanted to know. Anyway, Kanda seemed to be too bothered with being angry to realise that.

"A sin beyond a sin."

Komui sweat dropped though he started to fear for his life. Kanda seemed insane now. Besides, how could someone appears to be so sad about hurting their Master's feelings one moment and feel like killing the same Master the next?

"Well, a master and apprentice are very much like parent and child," Komui commented. He vaguely remembered General Tiedoll once mentioning it.

"You sound like that old geezer," Kanda said and Komui was confirmed that General Tiedoll _had _said it before.

"Well, I believe that many people think that way, my boy," Komui said, hoping to convince Kanda. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it would not.

'_Oh well, it was worth a try,' _Komui thought, sighing mentally as Kanda 'che'd again.

"Father, is it wrong to love..." Kanda started uncertainly, "... a man?"

Komui was shocked and at a loss for words. Was Kanda actually asking that? it was normal for him to be uncertain as he probably have never really experience love before. Komui soon recovered from his shock and 

smirked evilly. He'll just have to find out who was the lucky soul that Kanda loves, wouldn't he?

"Child, it is never wrong to love. Love is something that is beyond our control. We cannot control what we feel. We can only follow our heart and believe in it. That is the road that the Father, Son and Holy Spirit would want us to choose. It is the reason we have a heart. To love," Komui explained with strong emotions. He was immensely impressed by himself for coming up with such a speech.

"I see..." Kanda muttered, his voice sounding as if his mind was somewhere faraway.

"Moyashi is a stupid, idiotic brainless fool who always tries to save everyone, even at the risk of sacrificing himself. He loves food, especially sweet things and I hate them. He's always being kind and helpful and everybody likes him because of it. He irritates me to no end..." Kanda said.

Komui was surprised when Kanda suddenly talked about Allen and he expected his voice to be annoyed and filled with hatred. What he did not expect was for Kanda's voice to be soft and filled with longing and... love?

"That type of a stupid bastard... I should hate him... but I love him... more than I could ever imagine..." Kanda whispered softly but Komui still heard him nonetheless. Now, he was really at a loss for words. Allen had just confessed that he loved the Japanese and now Kanda was confessing that he loved the white-haired teen back.

He coughed and advised in a priestly voice. "My son, you do not have to be confused or scared..."

Komui was rudely cut off when Kanda snapped, "I'm not scared or confused!"

Komui ignored him and continued, "He may feel the same way as you do. Perhaps you should talk to each other."

"Thank you, Father," Kanda answered and Komui could hear the sincerity laced in his voice and smiled happily.

"It's no problem at all. For your penance..." Komui thought for a while. Kanda have sure committed lots of sins and no doubt there were still some more he had not told. "... You will have to say the Lord's Prayer, the 

Hail Mary and the Glory Be three times each. Also say 'Have mercy on me, Lord' for two minutes. All your sins will be forgiven then."

"Alright Father," Kanda said, "Thank you."

"Welcome, my boy, you're welcome!" Komui chuckled as Kanda walked out of the room.

'_Wow so they like, no, _love_ each other huh? I'll do something about it after this whole confession thing,' _Komui thought evilly as a plan started to form in his mind.

TBC

Winter-chan is done with chapter three! How do you like it? Winter-chan sure hopes that all of you enjoy it!

Winter-chan had a fun time writing this as Kanda is Winter-chan's favourite character in D.Gray-Man. D

Please review! Winter-chan appreciates them all!

PS. Guess who's next? xD


	5. Lavi's confession

Heehee, finally the fifth chapter of 'Confessions'. Hmm... the only story I have wrote that actually have five chapters...

Heehee, oh well. Enjoy this chapter and yes, it's our dear Lavi's turn this time!

Lavi walked in a few moments after Kanda left. He sat down on the chair and greeted Komui in a friendly manner to which Komui replied to kindly as well.

Komui was just as interested in what Lavi had to say. After all, he was the prankster of the Order. Therefore, he was not shocked in the slightest bit at Lavi's first sentence.

"Father, I think I have done a lot of bad things," Lavi started and Komui started thinking what he had done.

"Son, there is no sin that you have committed that God would not forgive. It is already good that you have come to confess," Komui told Lavi warmly, while thinking how priestly he was sounding like.

'_You are a genius,' _Komui told himself, smiling wider.

"I see," Lavi replied cheerfully.

"Well, one of my sins is that I play a lot of pranks. Once, I even dyed Yuu-chan's hair purple with streaks of white in it!" Lavi confessed, laughing as he did so. Komui almost laughed too.

'_No wonder Kanda didn't want to come out of his room that day!' _Komui recalled that fateful day while laughing mentally.

"He looked really pretty though. That comes to another sin I suppose. I took pictures of him with that hair and he was wearing this really baggy clothe with shorts but the shirt covered them anyway," Lavi said, laughing wildly.

He was hysterical now and did not even notice when Komui chuckled a bit.

Lavi composed himself a few moments later and thought about the other sins he had committed before.

"Well, this is quite bad I guess. I'm rude to my grandfather and call him names..." Lavi said, sounding a bit guilty.

Komui smiled; at least Lavi had the decency to feel guilty. He kept quiet, thinking that Lavi wanted more time to think.

"I put lots of chilli in Allen's food one time during a mission and he turned as red as a tomato," Lavi confessed though laughing hysterically. "You should have seen the look on his face!"

Komui sweatdropped.

'_I shall not think too highly of Lavi...' _

"And Lenalee!" Lavi exclaimed.

Komui immediately went into over-protective big brother mode, wondering what on earth Lavi had done to his precious sister.

"Well, it was not as bad as my other pranks but still," Lavi muttered.

Komui did not bother to reply and listened carefully to Lavi, planning how he should kill the red-hair Exorcist.

"I gave her a new cup of coffee after spilling hers accidentally-on-purpose," Lavi explained.

'_What's so bad about that?' _Komui thought for a moment before...

'_Even spilling a cup of coffee on Lenalee is bad!!'_

"Well, the coffee I gave her was just a tad bit too bitter though," he said. Komui glared at the screen, although knowing full well that Lavi could not see him.

"Your sins will be forgiven," Komui said through gritted teeth, looking around to see if anything could be used as a murder weapon.

Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Father, are you okay?"

Komui realised where he was and who he was supposed to be and immediately faked a cough. "Sorry, I just have a little cough today."

"Oh, take care of yourself."

"I will, thank you."

"Right, I lied to Miranda... honestly... it was just to see her reaction but I guess it's still a crime nonetheless," Lavi took a breath. "I told Miranda I love her."

"..." Komui had nothing, or rather; he did not know what to say.

"It's not that bad..." Lavi told him. "She just passed out."

"..."

"Okay, so it is that bad!" Lavi said, giving in.

"It is still good that you have come to confess. God will not turn his back on you," Komui hurriedly said as he regained his composure.

"I also told Krory that Eliade was outside his room once," Lavi said, amusement in his voice.

Komui wondered why the other Exorcists were still friends with Lavi although it was probably because without him, the Black Order would definitely be less cheerful.

"Right, more sins!" Lavi carried on excitedly.

"I thought Marie was blind and announced it to the entire Order," Lavi exclaimed proudly.

Komui rolled his eyes as he remembered that fateful day. Marie never did find out though. He wondered why.

"Oh yea, I made pictures of Cross in bikinis and placed them on Allen's bed!" Lavi exclaimed, laughing a lot.

'_Poor boy... he must have been scarred for life...' _Komui thought. Lavi was evil...

"Hmm... I broke one of General Tiedoll's paintings into half once when I was younger."

'_...' _Komui was at a loss for words.

'_That was why he was crying...' _

"Oh yea! The truth is this is my first time going for confession!" Lavi stated, smiling.

"It's never too late to start now, child," Komui replied in his 'priestly' voice.

"Oh... that's good! And I also talk during mass," Lavi continued.

Komui swore he did not even hear what he had said.

'_He's terrible...' _Komui thought.

"Oh yea. I'm not one to spread rumours but Yuu has gone for confessions for twelve years, not ten," Lavi said, smirking.

"I see," Komui said, for a lack of better words. He wondered how Lavi knew that...

Lavi just grinned.

"Oh and Komui..."

Komui's eyes widened as Lavi spoke his name. Had he been exposed?

'_Nooo... not now!! I want to hear my beloved Lenalee's confession!!' _Komui wailed mentally.

"I told Panda Ji Ji that he is a paedophile and incest," Lavi said and Komui calmed down before he realised what Lavi said.

'_LAVI!!' _Komui mentally screamed in outrage.

Lavi was going to get it from him later or some other time when the eighteen year old Exorcist was not suspecting it.

"Oh yea, I'm gay and I'm in love with the enemy, Tyki," Lavi said bluntly after a few moments of silence.

'_Ah and I thought he could not get any... WHAT?!_'

Of all things Komui was prepared to hear, nothing could have prevented him from feeling shock from hearing those words leave the red-haired Exorcist mouth.

'_Tyki? Well, I understand that none of the other Noahs seem to fit Lavi but he _is _the guy who pulled out Allen's arm and all...'_

"Yes, I know it's shocking but hey, you can't control love," Lavi stated as if he knew what Komui was thinking.

"Yes, you are right. Love is something that everyone has to have. Although to some it may seem unrealistic and unimportant but in the end, we all know that we need it. Unless of course you are a priest, like me. But I believe that you are not wrong, my boy. And of course, God will definitely want you to follow your heart," Komui said, once again using his 'priestly voice'.

Lavi smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you, Father. That is all."

"Thank you for coming to confession," Komui said, chuckling.

Lavi got up and left the room, leaving Komui even more excited. After all, the next was his beloved younger sister.

**TBC**

Yes, I know I took a long time to update this but I have been feeling in a more... angst mood lately. Sorry though!

Hope you enjoyed it. X) Please review!


	6. Lenalee's confession

Thanks to Asphodel Winter and Debbo Hatake Kakashi for their help for this chapter.

Also, thanks to Asphodel Winter and xxToxicButterflyxx for their help in the last chapter. I, being the forgetful person I am, forgot to thank them in my last chapter. Well, enjoy. x)

* * *

Komui let out a silent cry for joy as he heard the door open. After waiting for so long, it was finally his precious sister's, Lenalee, turn for her confession!

It was not that he did not enjoy the first three's confession, but this _is _his sister. He was, of course, really excited. Although he did not really think Lenalee would have committed as much sins as the previous three.

'_All of the previous ones all confessed they liked someone. I wonder if my dear Lenalee is the same...' _Komui thought rather anxiously as he heard the scraping of the chair against the floor.

"Good morning, Father," Lenalee greeted cheerfully, as she always did.

"Good morning, child," Komui replied, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Oh, I heard from Lavi and Allen-kun that you were having a cough today. Do take care!" the Chinese girl said warmly. Without a doubt, she was definitely smiling.

"Oh thank you," Komui replied in his fake voice.

"Well, I should start on my sins, shouldn't I?" she said.

Komui nodded excitedly from his seat before he realised that she could not see him. He chided himself for his... err... stupidity...

"Yes, you should."

"Well, this is rather serious I guess," she mumbled. "Sometimes, I think my brother is a bit too overprotective and well... annoying..."

Komui gasped slightly. Of all things he was prepared to hear, he was definitely not ready to hear _that_. Tears welled up in his eyes.

'_Lenalee!!' _he mentally screeched. _'How could you do this to your precious brother?!'_

"I know he does it because he loves me and all which is why I think this is a sin," she continued as he heaved a silent sigh of relief.

"I see, my dear. All older siblings will definitely care for their younger siblings and vice versa," he told her, trying to keep his tone in check.

"I see, Father. I realise my mistake," she replied.

"Oh there was this once when I was late for mass for five minutes!" she stated, sounding rather angry at herself. "If only Lavi hadn't complained so much about not wanting to go in... no, I really shouldn't blame him..."

Komui sweatdropped. Honestly, is it really a sin to be late for just a mere five minutes? Unconsciously, he had spoken that question out. But of course it was phrased more nicely.

Lenalee allowed a look of incredulous to pass her face.

"Of course it is!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Her tone was one of disbelief. "You _are _a priest, aren't you, Father?"

'_Oops...' _Komui thought.

"Yes, my dear. I must apologise. I have been feeling rather ill of late and haven been saying rather ridiculous things," he said, pretending to sound grievous and apologetic.

"Oh," she said, sounding taken aback. "I'm truly sorry, Father! I should not have said such things! I'm terribly sorry!"

Komui, by now, was feeling a bit guilty. He knew how gullible his sister was and he really should not be feigning anything but in order to keep his true identity a secret, there are sacrifices to be made.

'_I'm so sorry, Lenalee!' _

"Oh, it's okay!" he said in a joyous tone.

Lenalee smiled again, relieve that she had not offended the priest in any way.

"Well, there was once when I caught Lavi in the middle of pulling a prank on Kanda but I did not stop him as it was seriously hilarious," Lenalee confessed, sounding rather guilty though Komui could pick up some hint of amusement in her voice.

"I see," Komui said.

"Ah and I switched Kanda's uniform with Allen's once," Lenalee continued.

'_Oh, I know that one!' _Komui thought. _'Stupid Daisya! Daring Lenalee to do such a dangerous thing. What if Kanda had killed her? Oh wait... if he even dares to touch her, I will kill him in the worst way possible!'_

"Relax child, those sins are not very bad," he said.

"Though it is good that you admit that you are at fault," he added as an afterthought.

After all, it would do no good if he were to wave off all her confessions as if they were something people did on a regular basis and not a sin at all. Nope, Lenalee would get suspicious and he really did not want that. He wanted to hear _every single one _of the Exorcists' and Reever's and Johnny's confession.

Lenalee giggled which caused her older brother to raise an eyebrow. What could be so amusing?

"I'm being mean to Allen but I can't help it. He told me that he liked Kanda and I just kept teasing him at least ten times per day," Lenalee confessed, trying to hold back a giggle.

Komui was rather surprised though he tried hard not to chuckle himself. Who would have thought that Lenalee would be the type to mercilessly tease the poor fifteen year old Exorcist?

"Hmm... I was dared by Lavi to do this and I would have got killed if Kanda hadn't been sleeping," Lenalee said.

"Oh?" Komui asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Ya..." she muttered.

"What is it, dear child?" Komui prodded, trying not to sound too eager.

"Well, I err... cut off one centimetre of Kanda's hair when he was sleeping..." Lenalee blurted out before laughing softly.

Komui, on the other hand, was having fits. Well, mentally of course. But that did not stop him from actually falling off the chair, though he was lucky that Lenalee was busy laughing herself and did not notice the 'thump' he made.

He hurriedly sat back on his chair when he realised Lenalee had stopped laughing.

'_Ow... my stomach hurt from laughing so much... Wait... Kanda's a light sleeper... how did Lenalee manage to cut off his hair and not wake him up?' _

"Well... of course, knowing Kanda, he would have woken up and immediately kill me but err..." she trailed off, leaving Komui sitting at the edge of his seat, waiting anxiously.

"See, Lavi, being the mischievous person he is, told me to drug Kanda's food with sleeping powder," she said, twiddling with her skirt.

"..."

Lavi was evil...

"Right... so, knowing Kanda again, he would have realised if something was wrong with his food. So Lavi himself took the liberty to distract while I pretended I was eating my food while actually pouring the sleeping powder in," Lenalee explained.

She did not have to go into detail, she knew that. But she somehow felt more comfortable telling the whole story. After all, that was one of the most terrible things she had done in her life, to her anyway.

"Oh, don't worry, child. Your sins will be forgiven. You do not have to worry," Komui told her, knowing she would feel more at ease if he had said that.

Lenalee smiled. "Thank you, Father."

"It's alright."

Komui smiled as well.

"Goodbye and have a nice day, Father," Lenalee said as she stood up to leave.

"Goodbye and have a nice day yourself, child," Komui replied, smiling happily.

Although he did not get much out of his sister, at least he still knew something.

**TBC**

This chapter was a bit shorter than the others. Why? Because I can't think of any other sins for Lenalee! She's too kind. x)


	7. Krory's confession

Thanks to Asphodel Winter for some ideas! X)

* * *

Now, it was Krory's turn.

Truth be told, Komui did not know what to expect from Krory. He was rather full of surprises and does not seem the sort to commit any sins.

"Good morning, Father," he greeted, sounding really nervous.

'_He's definitely playing with his uniform!' _Komui thought evilly.

Krory was indeed doing that.

"Good morning," he said, purposely sounding rather creepy.

As expected, he had the results expected as Krory gulped and took a seat nervously.

'_Is this priest going to be scary??' _he wondered to himself, still playing with his uniform.

"Alright, let's get started," Komui said. This time he said it in a kinder voice.

Krory sweatdropped. _'He is creeping me out!'_

"Okay... I haven't come for confession before... so I'm not sure what to do... so do I just tell you my sins?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, you do," Komui answered calmly.

'_I should really stop scaring him...' _

"Well, there was this once when I touched Lenalee's-"

'_NOOOO I WILL MAKE HIM SO SCARED TILL HE RUNS OUT SCREAMING!!'_

"-hand before..."

'_...What... is that even a sin...?'_

"It's a sin to touch a virgin's hand!" Krory declared loudly as he stood up.

Komui sweatdropped this time.

'_Is he... for real...?'_

"I see," Komui said in a deep tone. "You will be forgiven of course, my child. Please take a seat."

Krory blinked once and realised he was standing before sitting down again, a little embarrassed.

"I cause a lot of trouble to Allen and Lavi though they have been so kind to me ever since I came to the Order!" he cried out, catching Komui off guard.

Komui did not reply as he did not know how to. Instead, he just sat there and waited for Krory to continue.

"I also played strip poker once..."

'_Oh! Strip poker is a sin! Allen hid something from the priest!!' _Komui thought excitedly. He could not wait till he got a chance to talk to Allen.

"And I lost, so Allen had to clear up my mess for me," he said.

"And the next sin is absolutely terrible!" Krory declared loudly, almost causing Komui to jump out of his seat.

Komui glared at the wooden pane before he comprehended what Krory had just said.

"Oh?" he said as a prompt to get Krory to continue.

"I slept after my bedtime!" Krory said as if it was the greatest sin on earth.

'_He's worse than Lenalee...' _Komui thought. _'Wait a minute... bedtime?! I swear that guy's an adult! Which adult needs a bedtime?!'_

Komui sweatdropped. Krory's confessions were definitely the weirdest he had heard so far.

'_They probably are...'_

"And there was once I shout at Eliade," he whispered softly.

'_Poor guy...' _Komui thought. _'...Not being able to tell that shouting at someone is not a sin... not really...'_

"Oh and I remember there was once after I just found out that I was an Exorcist! I spent lots of money buying a mask that was fake," he said sadly.

'_... The guy who cheated you was the one committing the sin...' _

Komui honestly did not know what to say.

"I have also eaten more than I should have once!" he said. "I shouldn't have wasted Jerry's food!"

'_... It would be a waste if no one eats them... besides, talking about eating a lot, isn't Allen so much worse? Wait a minute; Allen committed another sin that he did not tell the priest!'_

"I ate chocolate in the middle of the night once," Krory continued.

"I don't think that's a sin..." Komui told him.

"Daisya told me it was a sin so it's definitely a sin!" he retorted angrily.

'_Daisya you idiot,' _Komui thought, having every intention of killing that Exorcist.

* * *

Sitting on a bench and talking to Daisya, Lavi suddenly sneezed.

"Someone must be talking bad about you," Daisya told him, laughing.

Lavi grinned, "Nah, I caught a flu from the priest."

* * *

Back inside the confession room, Komui sneezed.

"Father, are you alright?" Krory asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied. "Just a little flu."

'_Krory, I know you are thinking badly about me!' _Komui thought, glaring at the wooden pane again. _'Wait, he doesn't know it's me!'_

"I heard Lenalee telling Kanda that not going to mass for a long period of time is a sin," Krory said and Komui nodded.

'_Ah, Lenalee is right!'_

"The truth is, I have never gone to mass before," he said.

'_Wow... there's someone worse than Kanda over here!' _Komui thought excitedly. _'I wonder how Kanda would think if I told him that someone broke his record of not going to mass for seven years! Or was it nine years?'_

"I see," Komui told Krory in his priestly voice. "Do not worry. It is never too late to start."

"Alright and the next sin," Krory said before sighing. "Kanda would definitely kill me."

'_Eh? That would be interesting!'_

"The first time I saw Kanda, I thought he was a girl," Krory admitted.

* * *

Outside, Kanda sneezed.

"Yuu, you caught a flu from the priest too?" Daisya asked, grinning.

"I did too you know!" Lavi said.

Kanda merely glared at them.

* * *

Komui, by now, was having a very hard time trying not to laugh out loud. Yes, Kanda would definitely murder Krory for that.

"Father, that is all the sins that I have committed. Though I think that I might have forget some," Krory said.

Just as Komui was about to reply, Krory cut him off.

"Oh no, that isn't a sin, is it?" he asked worriedly.

"No, it isn't," Komui replied. "You can go now."

"Thank you, Father!" Krory said and went out of the confession room, beaming.

"Lenalee is right! I feel like a better person now!" he shouted.

**TBC**

Reviews are very much appreciated. X)


	8. Miranda's confession

Here's the next chapter! I hope the wait wasn't too long! D

One more thing I noticed was the part where I wrote:

"Daisya told me it was a sin so it's definitely a sin!" he retorted angrily.

'_Daisya you idiot,' _Komui thought, having every intention of killing that Exorcist.

Yep, that was supposed to be Lavi. D

Ah and of course thanks to Asphodel Winter for ideas again. She helped me type the Chinese words too. D My computer doesn't have that software because my mom lost the CD. x.x

* * *

The next to enter was Miranda.

She took a seat nervously as Komui smirked. Surely, Miranda was easier to scare than Krory. Though Komui would not scare her like he did to Krory. What if she fainted?

"Father, today I am here to confess my sins," she begun timidly.

'_Of course you are...'_

"I always cause trouble to people at the order," she said.

'_No, you don't. Lavi and Daisya do... I swear they're like twins...'_

"I split soup onto Reever-san's clothes when I was bringing it to him," she said.

"Don't worry, you were just careless," Komui comforted. He really did not want her to start moping. No such luck though.

"I wrote in short forms once when I was working as a waitress," she sobbed.

'_And the problem with that is?'_

"The cook did not understand what I was writing," she wailed.

"It's alright," he said.

'_I feel like a counsellor...'_

"I spent too long in the bathroom once, for about seven minutes. The owner was really angry at me," she continued.

"Fast..." Komui commented subconsciously.

"It isn't," she said, sobbing slightly.

"Even fifteen minutes is fast..."

"Who would take that long?" she asked, surprised.

"Me..." Komui replied. "That's my fastest timing."

Miranda gasped loudly.

"I'm so sorry!!" she wailed loudly, causing Komui to cover his ears.

"It's alright," he said.

"No! I'm sorry to insult you!!" she wailed even louder, standing up. "I'm so sorry!!

'_啊__!__她那么吵__! __人家可能会以为我在刹猪__! __俄__, __等着__, __我怎么在自言自语地说华语呢__?__'_ Komui thought in his native language. (1)

* * *

"Eh, that sounds like Miranda wailing," Lavi commented as Miranda's voice assaulted his ears.

"Yea, I wonder what happened," Lenalee said worriedly.

"I hope she's alright," Allen stated, glancing at the confessional worriedly.

"Che, knowing her, she probably just thought she did something wrong," Kanda answered.

"There's no need to be mean, Yuu," Daisya said, smirking when Kanda sent him a glare.

"Shut up," he said, pointing Mugen at Daisya's neck.

* * *

"Calm down!" Komui shouted, after having enough of the female's wailing.

"S...sorry," she stuttered as she sat down, embarrassed.

"I tried to clean Lavi-san's room once as I thought it was messy but it got even messier because I opened the window and the wind came in and blew all the papers away," she said, slightly calmer than before.

'_I don't think Lavi 'killed' her...' _

"I see. It was only a moment's mistake. Do not take it to heart," he comforted, trying his best not to laugh or scoff.

'_I feel evil...' _he thought, mentally laughing sadistically.

"It was my entire fault that Bookman scolded Lavi-san afterwards," she said, started to wail again.

'_Ahh!! Don't start wailing again!!' _Komui thought in horror as he tried to think up of a way to comfort the female Exorcist.

"What's done can't be undone. You must live in a positive manner and things will eventually work out," he said calmly, hoping he did not sound too nervous.

"Thank you, Father!" Miranda exclaimed as tears poured down her cheeks. "No one has been so kind to me before except Allen-san and the others!"

'_I wanted her to stop wailing and now she's crying...' _Komui thought dejectedly, sighing.

"There was also once on this mission which I went with Allen-san and I accidentally took more of his food because I was hungry," she sobbed.

'_It's only food... I'm sure Allen won't mind...'_

'_But then again... it _is _food and I'm sure Allen _would _mind...'_

'_Oh well, too bad for her...' _

"Relax, my child, it is only food," he said, trying not to laugh as he imagined Allen being in a dark mode as he realised his food was missing.

"But he seemed to be in a bad mood for the rest of the mission. Even though he kept telling me it was okay, I still thought it was my fault," she said, sniffing every now and then.

'_Allen... I never knew your love for food was so great...' _

"And there was this once I helped Lenalee-san bring the coffee to the scientists and I ended up spilling coffee all over their paper work and they had to redo them," Miranda confessed, sobbing again.

"It is alright, my dear. I'm sure they did not mind," Komui said, smiling.

Although he remembered how they complained to him on that day. He pushed it to the back of his mind, suddenly feeling sorry for Miranda.

"I accidentally broke Komui-san's favourite mug too but thankfully Lenalee-san repaired it for me," she continued.

'_I shall not pity her! My mug was actually broken?! My poor mug!!' _Komui thought, wailing mentally.

"Father, are you still there?" Miranda asked when she heard no sound coming from the other side of the pane.

"Yes, I'm still here," Komui muttered through gritted teeth, trying not to sound too angry.

"Father, did I do something wrong? Why do you sound so angry? I'm so sorry!!" she wept, sniffing.

"No, not again!" Komui shouted out on impulse.

'_Shit...' _he thought, hoping Miranda did not notice anything.

"Father, did you say something?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

"Of course not, my dear. You were probably just imagining things," he told her, voice calm.

"Oh I see..." she mumbled and Komui thanked God for Miranda being so gullible.

"I read a book of three hundred pages in one hour before," she said.

"That's not a sin..."

"Lavi-san said it was..." she mumbled.

'_Lavi, just because she read that book faster than you, it doesn't mean it's a sin,' _Komui thought, mentally strangling the red haired Exorcist in his mind.

"I also complimented General Tiedoll's paintings," she confessed and Komui sweatdropped.

'_I have a feeling Daisya's involved...'_

"Daisya-san told me that his paintings were really bad and whoever thinks they're nice is committing a sin," she explained, noticing Komui didn't reply.

'_Daisya, you suck,' _Komui thought bitterly and childishly.

"Well, Father, that is all my sins. I shall leave now," she said as she stood up carefully.

"I see. Take care, dear child," Komui said half heartedly.

With that, Miranda left the room.

Heehee, sorry this chapter was rather short. I had no idea what else to write for Miranda. Please forgive me!

( 1 ) this literally means "She's so noisy! Others might think I'm killing a pig! Wait, why am I talking to myself in Chinese?"

The phrase "Others might think I'm killing a pig!" just means that someone is making a lot of noise. D


	9. Daisya's confession

Here's the 9th chapter! D

Heehee, thanks to Asphodel Winter, Debbo Kakashi Hatake and xxToxicButterflyxx for their ideas and support. And also to everyone who has reviewed! D

Note: I used Asphodel's birthday. D

* * *

Bouncing his Charity Bell on one knee, Daisya entered the room.

Behind him, he heard Lavi yell out, "Don't catch a flu from the priest!"

"Right!" he replied.

'_...When did they become such good friends and how dare that Lavi!' _Komui thought as Daisya shut the door and took a seat.

"Right, Father, I'm very rude to my parents," he said.

'_I thought so.'_

"I also switched Kanda's uniform with Lenalee's too!" he said in a delighted tone.

'_My dear Lenalee!!' _Komui wailed, thinking about his sister.

"My god, you should have seen Kanda's expression when he realised he was wearing a skirt!" Daisya cried out, laughing. "I even took photos!"

'_I really can't decide who's worse. Daisya or Lavi?' _Komui thought, sighing mentally. As if one prankster isn't enough. _'And I'm surprised that Kanda still hasn't killed him yet. I think it has something to do with General Tiedoll though.'_

"Another sin I committed is calling my dear, dear Master 'daddy'" he said though not sounding as angry as Kanda.

'_He obviously doesn't care much.'_

"Father, are you mute?" he asked casually and Komui's jaw dropped open. Daisya really needed to learn some manners.

"No, I am not," he replied curtly.

"Okay," Daisya replied. "Anyway, every time I go to mass, I'll talk a lot and not pay attention at all."

"I see," Komui said.

"So you're _not _mute!" Daisya exclaimed, amusement laced in his voice.

"No, I'm not," Komui said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Hmm... like Lavi, I think that Komui is a paedophile and incest," Daisya said, causing Komui to want to punch the wooden pane.

'_Those two... I'll kill them!!' _he thought sinisterly, cracking his knuckles mentally.

"When I was younger, I always insulted my Master's paintings," he said.

"You should try being nicer to him," Komui said, feeling a bit pitiful for General Tiedoll to have disciples like Kanda and Daisya.

"Okay," Daisya answered boredly.

"You may continue," Komui said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm... I crashed a few of his paintings once and messed most up pretty badly," he continued.

'_Poor General Tiedoll...'_

"I thought Marie was blind, deaf and mute when I first saw him," Daisya said, smiling happily. "I thought he was blind because of his eyes obviously. I thought he was deaf and mute because he did not reply to any of my questions. I knew Kanda was perfectly fine because he threatened me with Mugen when he thought I was too annoying."

Komui suppressed a chuckle. As annoying as Daisya was, his confessions were hilarious!

"Ah and even though I know we're actually supposed to pay attention to the priest when he's reading the gospel – did you know that?- I didn't and started loudly to Lavi," Daisya said, smirking.

'_... terrible...'_

"And this is a terrible sin!" Daisya exclaimed, banging his hand against the wooden panel, causing a shock Komui to jump up in fright.

Komui glared at the panel.

'_Daisya! I could have died from a heart attack!' _he thought, agitated.

"What is it?" he asked, trying very hard to not smash the panel and strangle Daisya.

"You see, there was this woman in front of me and Lavi when we were talking loudly. She turned and glared at us. But I didn't strangle or glare at her!" Daisya said, folding his arms and shaking his head. "A terrible sin indeed, Father."

'_Honestly, I don't think not glaring or strangling someone is a sin,' _Komui thought, sighing mentally. _'What does General Tiedoll teach that brat?'_

"I don't think that's a sin, my child," Komui said, deciding to let Daisya know his opinion, not that the Exorcist would heed it anyway.

"It's a matter of opinion, Father," he retorted calmly.

'_I guess Kanda taught him well...'_

"Right..."

"Anyway, I ate Kanda's share of soba once during a mission and he threatened to kill me!" Daisya said indignantly. "I mean over a bowl of soba."

'_He killed my Komuriin because of his stupid soba!' _Komui wailed mentally, going down on his knees and sobbing before standing upright surprisingly fast.

"That's upsetting," he told Daisya, for once on his side.

"I mean, it's not my sin. It's Kanda's," Daisya said, shrugging. "I'm just helping him confess since he I'm sure he did not do it."

"I see," Komui said, uncertainty in his voice.

"Another thing is that I told General Cross that the chances of him getting AIDS were 99.999999999999," Daisya stated proudly before he started sulking. "He whacked me on the head afterwards."

Komui, by now, was trying back to hold back his laughter. Who knew Daisya would be so bold as to tell that to Cross?

"Ah and I told my Master he's a handsome guy," Daisya said, smiling.

"That's not a sin," Komui voiced out.

"Of course not. The point is I lied," Daisya continued, laughing.

"I blew up half of the Science Department once when I was younger. I don't remember the details," he said, sounding really upset.

'_Ah I remember that one! It took months for the Science Department to be rebuilt. Damn you!' _Komui thought angrily, ready to punch anything.

"I told Miranda that she was beautiful and she passed out. I was testing for her reaction and it was funny! Lavi's really correct. Oh yea, it was his idea that I tested for her reaction," Daisya said, smirking.

'_Poor Miranda...'_

"And Komui's mug... although I supposed it may seem cute, it is actually very ugly. Lenalee's tastes were bad," he said, shaking his head.

'_Insulting my precious cup is enough! How dare you insult Lenalee too?!' _Komui thought.

"Ah and when I first went to the Order, I put a bottle on paint over Lavi's door. So when he opened the door, the paint poured all over him. The colour was hot pink!" Daisya said gleefully.

'_How did they become friends after that?' _Komui wondered, confused.

"Well, he thought that it was a really good prank and complimented me on it!" Daisya said, smiling. "What an unforgettable day!"

'_Oh now I remember!' _Komui thought, feeling a headache coming on.

"We then made that day, the 21st of November, the Lavi and Daisya pranks day!" Daisya said, grinning widely. "In addition to the beloved April's fool day."

'_Yes and you made the whole Order scare of that day!' _Komui thought, crying big slops of silent tears.

"Father, you have gone mute again!" Daisya said, frowning.

"I'm not," Komui retorted. Saying that he was mute one time was enough.

"Okay," Daisya said uncertainly but continued.

"I thought that Krory was a restarted idiot when I first met him and I was proven to be correct from what Lavi told me and from what I have seen myself. I mean, who needs a bed time?!" Daisya confessed, laughing out loud.

"Well, to each their own," Komui said, shrugging.

"Ah whatever. Bye, mute and deaf Father," Daisya said and walked out of the room.

Komui could stand it no longer.

"You bloody idiot! If it wasn't for the fact that I don't want my cover to be blown, I would have slaughtered you in the worst way possible! And how dare you call me a mute?!" Komui kept on ranting and ranting until a knock on the door silenced him. "You could have said 'bye' more kindly. I guess Lavi's better after all..."

Calming himself down, he took his seat and told the new person to come in.

**TBC**

Yay, I love writing this chapter. Daisya's fun to write!

Review please! D D D


	10. Marie's confession

Thanks for the review guys!

And thanks to Asphodel Winter for some ideas!

* * *

Marie was next to enter.

"You may begin," Komui said as Marie did not start at all.

"I know it's you, Komui," he said calmly as Komui started freaking out.

"What?" he managed to say in a calm voice. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Drop the act," he said.

'_But how?? I disguised my voice so well!' _

"Komui, it doesn't matter whether you have disguised your voice well or not; you can't fool my ears," Marie told him.

'_Ahh, he can read minds!!' _Komui thought, starting to freak out.

"No, I can't read minds," Marie said boredly.

'_He's doing it again!'_

"Komui, either you admit it or I'll go out and tell the others that it's you. I'm sure Kanda would not mind chopping your head off," Marie told him sternly.

"Fine," he gave in after a moment of consideration. He really did not want Kanda after him and what would Lenalee think? "It's me, Komui."

"By the way, I also heard everyone's confession," Marie confessed as Komui literally fell out of his seat.

Scrambling, he got up and hurriedly took his seat again.

"Wow, you have real good hearing!" Komui praised. "The room's sound proof and you still can hear!"

"And also I heard you yelling at Daisya at the end..." he muttered as Komui flushed slightly.

"Anyway, let's devise a plan to get Allen and Kanda together," Marie suggested to save Komui from the embarrassment. "I have to spend some time here after all or the others would be suspicious if I went out so fast. Even thought Daisya thinks I'm a saint, I'm really not."

"Right!" Komui exclaimed, beaming happily.

"How about we do something to scare Kanda so that he'll go running into Allen's arms??" Komui asked excitedly.

"..."

"What?" Komui asked, pouting at Marie's reaction.

"Do you think you can scare Kanda?" Marie asked.

"... no..." Komui admitted after a moment's consideration.

"I thought so," Marie said.

"Hmm, what about Lavi though? He likes that Noah, Tyki," Komui said, frowning.

"Yea, that is a rather complicated matter," Marie admitted. "An Exorcist falling for a Noah... I have never heard of it before."

"Allen told me that there's this Noah, Road, who likes him," Komui piped up cheerfully.

"..."

"Hmm?"

"Is that really a good thing?" Marie asked wearily.

Komui smiled widely, "You never know!"

"..."

"What??" Komui asked, pouting again.

There was a moment of silence.

"Did you know that Lavi thought you were blind and announced it to the entire Order?" Komui asked. The silence was creeping him out.

"Yes," Marie replied through gritted teeth.

"And that Daisya thought you were mute, blind and deaf?" he continued asking in a cheery voice, happy that Marie was participating in this conversation. He was unaware of Marie's irritation though.

"Yes," Marie said, annoyance seeping into his voice but Komui was too oblivious to realise.

"Oh, why didn't you do anything?" Komui asked.

"Can we please stop talking about that subject?" Marie finally snapped.

"Fine," Komui murmured.

"But I'm afraid that Lavi does not know what he's getting himself into," Marie said after a while.

"I'm sure Lavi has good judgement. I think he'll eventually know that Tyki is a bad choice," Komui said thoughtfully.

"But from the way he sounded, I reckon he was quite serious," Marie said uncertainly. "And as much as it is weird for an Exorcist to be going out with a Noah, I don't think there is a problem as long as they truly love each other."

"But the path will definitely be difficult for them," Komui said seriously. "And the Head would punish Lavi if they found out."

"Who's the Head?" Marie questioned, a tad bit curious.

"The same person who wanted us to come for confession," Komui replied simply.

"In other words, you have no idea?" Marie asked.

"Yep!" Komui said happily.

"I have one thing to confess to you," Marie said and Komui waited in anticipation. "When I first saw you, I thought that there was no way that someone like you could be serious."

"That's evil, Marie. Very evil..." Komui wept as Marie sweatdropped.

'_And to think I didn't believe Daisya when he said that Komui was crazy,' _Marie thought, sighing.

"So what are the plans for Kanda and Allen?" Komui asked suddenly, bouncing up and down in his seat like a little child.

Marie sweatdropped once again. _'He changes fast…'_

"Well, I don't think that trying to scare either of them would work, Marie stated as Komui nodded his head. "Maybe it's best to let nature take its course?"

"Ah but we know they both like each other!" Komui exclaimed. "Can't we do anything to help them?"

"Unless they don't want to be helped," Marie replied, shrugging. "But I'll talk to Kanda."

"You sure he won't kill you?" Komui asked mischievously.

"For your information, I am one of the few rare people that have never got threatened by Kanda before," Marie stated rather smugly.

"No, that's not fair!" Komui wailed as Marie covered his ears.

"Life is not fair," Marie sighed, rubbing his sore ears. Miranda was noisy enough with the door blocking and the room being sound proof and all but Komui was just loud. "Spare a thought for my ears before you decide to start wailing."

Komui grinned sheepishly and muttered a weak 'okay'.

"And Tyki and Lavi?" Marie questioned.

"As impossible as it sounds, we may have to try and kidnap Tyki to hear what he has to say," Komui said, sounding rather intelligent though Marie thought his idea was pretty dumb.

"What's his ability?"

"To pass through anything he wishes to pass," Komui replied happily.

"So do you think we can kidnap him?" Marie asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"No…" Komui muttered, sounding very sad.

"I shall go now," Marie told Komui as he stood up.

"Why?" Komui whined. He had finally found someone to talk to instead of acting all priestly.

"Because Daisya's complaining that I'm taking too long and you wouldn't want them to be suspicious as to why I'm in here so long right?" Marie asked.

Komui pouted. "Fine, bye bye!"

"Bye," Marie replied and left the room.

* * *

"For someone who seems so kind, you sure have a lot of sins to tell," Kanda said, smirking as Marie took a seat.

Marie raised an eyebrow.

"The priest is a weird guy," he said.

Lavi and Daisya started laughing immediately.

"Yes, he is!" Lavi howled with laughter.

Marie just smiled.

**TBC**

Please review! :D

-Winterblazewolf


	11. Tiedoll's confession

After Marie's turn, it was of course his dear, dear Master's- General Tiedoll's- turn.

He took a seat and greeted 'the priest'.

"Good morning to you, Father," he greeted happily. "It is such a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Good morning to you too," Komui replied, just as happily. He was sure General Tiedoll would be normal.

"Hmm... one of my sins was that I knew about Daisya wanting to change Yuu's uniform with Lenalee-san's but I didn't stop him because I thought it was funny and I even encouraged him!" Tiedoll said, though he did not sound like he regretted it in any ways. "He gave me a photo of Kanda in Lenalee-san's uniform after that."

"I see," Komui said.

'_General Tiedoll is not normal too...'_

"Hmm... I told Daisya he was a good boy once when he angered Yuu-chan," Tiedoll continued, sniggering as he recalled that incident. Kanda's expression had been priceless.

'_...'_

"Ah and Kanda and Daisya said I was annoying," Tiedoll said.

"That's not a sin, my friend," Komui said. Tiedoll was definitely much too old for him to use 'my child'.

"I'm helping them to confess since I'm sure that they did not confess this point," Tiedoll answered, smiling brightly.

'_I don't think you're supposed to help people confess... and I don't think that those two consider that a sin...'_

"When I first saw Marie, I cried because I thought he was a blind child but thank God I was wrong!" Tiedoll exclaimed.

'_General, get your glasses fixed!!' _Komui thought. Of all people, he had not expected General Tiedoll to think that Marie was blind.

"I thought Komui was a girl," he continued brightly as Komui gaped in pure shock.

'_GET YOUR GLASSES FIXED!!' _Komui shouted angrily in his head and he would love to chunk a big box of… something at the General.

"Ah and when I first saw my precious Yuu-kun, I was wondering why would a girl want to cross dress as an arrogant, bossy, idiot boy," Tiedoll said, sniffing before his voice turned cheerful abruptly. "Ah! I found out he wasn't cross dressing in the end though!"

"Get your glasses fixed," Komui said before he could stop himself.

"Thank for your concern, my dear priest," Tiedoll said. He was so touched that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"… You're welcome," Komui said.

'_How he took that as a compliment is beyond my comprehension.'_

"I forgot to call Yuu 'my son' once when I came back from a mission," Tiedoll said.

'_That must have been the happiest day of Kanda's life,' _Komui thought. Now he knew why Kanda seemed so cheerful when Tiedoll came back on that day. Usually, he would be cursing a lot.

"He must have been so sad!" Tiedoll exclaimed as he started crying once again.

'_I swear he met Miranda before she became an Exorcist. He might be her father!' _Komui thought excitedly before shaking his head. The amount of ridiculous confessions he was getting was turning him ridiculous as well.

"I thought Krory was a vampire when I first saw him. I was so happy to know that mythical beings like vampires existed and that one of them became an Exorcist," Tiedoll said happily.

'_Poor Krory…'_

"I made Daisya carry all my things once on a mission because I was too lazy to carry them myself. But I told him it was for training," Tiedoll said, smiling at the memory. "Marie offered to help him but I did not allow him to. Marie can be such a nice big brother sometimes!"

As he said that, tears of joy rolled down his cheeks again.

'_As amusing as this is, I am sure that General Tiedoll is the most abnormal of all!' _

"Where was I?" he asked suddenly as he stopped crying.

"..."

"Right! I thought dear Yuu-kun was a girl and I called him 'Yuu-chan' then he threatened to kill me with Mugen," Tiedoll sobbed, sounding sad and happy at the same time.

"Ah!" he exclaimed abruptly, causing Komui to jump up in his seat.

"Lavi heard me calling Kanda 'Yuu-chan' and started calling Kanda that too," he said, smiling.

'_Ah so that's why Kanda hates that, daresay, nickname so much. Hmm... I wonder if he'll kill Allen if Allen calls him that,' _Komui thought, cackling evilly.

"Psst," Tiedoll whispered as he leaned nearer to the panel. "I have a very big secret."

Komui perked up and listened eagerly to Tiedoll. Finally there was something interesting to hear. He resisted the urge to laugh evilly there and then.

"I thought Komui was seriously incest with Lenalee at first," Tiedoll continued.

'_General!! Drop dead!! I hate you!! Even you too!! Poor me!! Why does everyone think that I am incest?? Is it wrong to love one's own sister?? Is it a crime??' _Komui wailed mentally as he sniffed. It took him all of his self control not to bang his head against the panel.

"Ah, and I told Cross that he was a Casanova!" Tiedoll said. "I should have been more considerate of his feelings but he took that as a compliment so I think I did a good job!"

'_Then why are you confessing...' _

"I also told Yuu-kun that he and Allen-kun looked like a good couple," Tiedoll said sadly.

"Why is that a sin?" Komui asked, sweatdropping.

"Yuu-kun told me to go and die. And Allen-kun kept staring at me. However, I realised that they both had blushes on their cheeks even though Yuu-kun's one was very light," Tiedoll said gleefully.

'_Woots! So they _do _like each other!' _Komui thought. _'Of course they do! They just confessed to you!' _

"Oh well, I think that is all I have for you today, my dear friend," he said, smiling. "May God bless you!"

"Yes, God bless you. Goodbye," Komui said, glad to be rid of Tiedoll.

"Ah!! The next one is Cross. He'll be even worse!!" Komui all but shouted.

Outside, Marie chuckled softly as he head Komui's pained scream.

**TBC**

Review please? :D


	12. Cross' confession

-cries- I just found out that Marie was really blind! Well, Asphodel Winter told me. :D

Sorry this took long! x.x

* * *

The next person was someone was someone that Komui knew would have committed a lot of sins. It was none other than General Cross.

"Good morning," Cross greeted as he took his seat.

"Good morning," Komui replied.

"My idiot apprentice says that womanising is a sin but I don't think so," he started as Komui sweatdropped.

"But since my idiot apprentice insisted that I just have to say it, I will," Cross said boredly.

"Right," Komui said.

"My idiot apprentice also says that it's a sin to torture him and make him pay off my debts but I think that he is supposed to do it since he _is _my apprentice. So even though he insisted that this is worse than the previous one and that I have to confess it, I won't," Cross declared, smirking.

'_Terrible person...'_

"I make my enemies pay my debt too," he said.

"So making your enemies pay off your debts is a crime but making your apprentice is not?" Komui asked, feeling sorry for Allen.

"Of course!" Cross said, incredulous.

'_Poor Allen...'_

"Oh ya and I said 'Good morning' to you," he said.

"… Why is that a sin?"

"Because I was forced to say it by that stupid Tiedoll."

Before Komui could say anything, Cross started on his sins again.

"There was this woman that I saw once a few years ago and I found out that she went to church every Sunday. So I also found out that she was married but I pretended not to know and kept talking to her. Then she fell in love with me and I told her to divorce her husband and she did," Cross said, sounding rather accomplished.

"That's adultery!" Komui shouted before he could stop himself.

"No, it's not. She fell in love with me on her own free will," Cross said indignantly.

"But you told her to divorce her husband-"

"- who was an Akuma," Cross went on.

'_You could have said so earlier, you retard!' _

"Why are you so agitated, Father?" Cross asked curiously.

Komui did not reply.

"I know! You're the husband! When your wife left you, you could not take the pain and you went into priesthood. I didn't know that Akumas could be priests though," Cross said.

"… You mean you didn't destroy the Akuma?" Komui asked in shock, forgetting that he was in a capacity of a priest for a moment.

"No, it was that idiot apprentice's job. He said that I made him and his wife divorce and refuse to destroy him for me," Cross said.

"But he's an Akuma?" Komui asked, confused.

"Just that he was not created by the Earl," Cross affirmed.

"So he's not?"

"He is… just not the kind that we Exorcists fight," Cross answered.

Komui wanted to smack Cross on the head and he would have done so if he did not want to keep his identity a secret.

"I have been treating Allen a bit kinder these few days," Cross said.

"You should treat him well every day," Komui berated softly.

"Then I would have to come to confession every day," Cross retorted. "And this is my first and last time."

'_General, how old are you?!' _Komui shouted mentally in horror.

"Ah and I did not expose the secret that that brat likes Kanda," Cross said, sighing. "I would love to see that Kanda chop my idiotic disciple into little pieces."

'_Sadist... but since he knows about Allen liking Kanda, he can help in the plan!' _Komui thought excitedly before adding as an afterthought. _'I can't let him who I am yet though. Knowing that sadist, he would tell everybody just to see their reaction and LENALEE WILL HATE ME!!'_

"I complimented Tiedoll on his art work, told Sokaro that he was brave, forgot to tell Klaud how pretty she was, said that Johnny was hardworking, praised Reever for being capable and told Lavi he was funny," Cross said.

'_In other words, complimenting people is a sin to you...'_

"Ah I cut some of Bookman's hair while he was asleep and blame it on Lavi and the best part was that he believed me and gave the boy a beating," Cross admitted.

'_God, bless him...'_

"I put salt into Reever's coffee and recorded his reaction afterwards," Cross went on.

'_Poor Reever!' _Komui thought with tears pouring down his face. What Cross said next almost caused him to yell.

"I hit on Lenalee once," he said. "Just to see Komui's reaction but he was not there, unfortunately."

'_Most people would have thought it fortunate,' _Komui sniffed.

"I meddled with some of Komui's document so that my stupid disciple and that pretty boy would go on the same mission. And I secretly followed them. When we reached the destination, I paid the manager to give them the same room with only one bed. Sadly, my stupid disciple was made to sleep on the floor," Cross said, sighing.

Komui felt his eyebrow twitch. Meddling with his documents eh? How did the General do it anyway?

"Hm... I drugged Komui's coffee to switch the documents. After all, he becomes stupid when he sees the coffee and would not suspect a single thing," Cross said as if he could read Komui's thoughts.

'_Waa!! He's evil!!'_

"I was the one who commented to Tiedoll that his whole team was like a family," Cross said, sniggering.

'_... Kanda will kill him...'_

"And I was the mastermind of the plan in the switching of pretty boy's and Lenalee's clothes."

'_No surprise,' _Komui thought bitterly.

"I placed purple dye in Lavi's shampoo so that he had purple hair for about a week," Cross confessed.

'_Ah so it was you!'_

"I have knocked my idiot apprentice on the head with all sorts of different weapons ninety-nine thousand, four hundred and sixty-eight times," Cross said in a rather proud tone.

"And I purposely shook him off when we were in one town since I knew that he had a terrible sense of direction. He only got back to the hotel about six the next day. I left him at nine in the morning you know. And the town was small."

'_... I suppose he told Allen that it was for training.'_

"And I told him that I did it because I wanted to and felt bored."

'_What?! Terrible, horrible person!'_

"He told me I was an asshole and so when we got to the next town, I shook him off and kept changing hotels so that he only found me after two weeks and made him apologise to me."

"I see, you should try treating your apprentice better," Komui said, in hope that Cross would listen to a priest.

"No." The answer was firm and immediate. Well, no such luck for poor Allen then.

"Anyway, I told the Earl that he was fat once," Cross said.

Komui did his best not to laugh.

"I see," he said instead. "Is that all?"

"No, of course not. I have many sins and if I were to tell them all, we'd be here for the next century," Cross replied.

"..."

'_Terrible person...'_

"I sent the Noahs after Allen once. The twins. I told them he was the one who sent my debts to them," Cross continued.

'_Poor Allen...'_

"Ah, this is getting really boring. I'm leaving," Cross announced. A few seconds later, there was the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Cross, you do not just leave like that!" Komui shouted angrily.

'_Stupid Cross.'_

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


	13. Reever's confession

Komui did not know whether to expect Johnny or Reever next but he soon found out when the door to the confessional opened. The other person took a seat and greeted him.

"Good morning, Father," said person greeted.

'_REEVER!!!' _Komui exclaimed mentally.

"Good morning," he replied.

"Well... where do I start?" Reever muttered, scratching his head.

Komui waited patiently.

"Ah, well, I keep lying to the supervisor that Lenalee is getting married to wake him up since nothing else wakes him up," Reever said.

'_Reever, I am not that bad,' _Komui sniffed.

"I told Johnny that the supervisor was stupid enough to believe that," Reever continued.

'_I am not stupid!!' _

"That's it."

"Err... okay it's not..." Reever said, laughing nervously.

'_Reever... I assume that you are scared of priests...'_

"This is my... third or fourth time coming for confession only," Reever said, convinced by Lenalee that that was a sin.

'_Well... that's better than a certain General and Japanese,' _Komui thought. _'... and me too... but that's not the point...'_

"Right and I helped in changing Kanda's clothes with Lenalee's," he said and Komui gasped in shock.

'_REEVER!! I TRUSTED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"I was forced by that stupid Lavi," he mumbled.

'_Reever, you are hereby forgiven. Lavi, you are going to wish that you have not been born.'_

Lavi sneezed outside the confessional again.

"I think I really caught a flu from the priest," he said thoughtfully.

"Yea, me too," Daisya agreed. "Though I did not sneeze as much as you."

Marie just sniggered softly behind his hand as Kanda scoffed at the other two. Allen laughed lightly at their antics and Cross grinned. Tiedoll started fussing over Daisya.

"I wonder where nii-san is though," Lenalee mused, looking thoughtful. "Maybe he's still sleeping."

Inside the confessional, Komui sneezed.

"Father, are you alright?" Reever asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yes I am fine. I have just caught a flu that's all," he replied.

"Oh," Reever said. "I heard that from Lavi and Daisya. Apparently they think they caught a cold from you."

'_Curse them!'_

"Bless them," Komui said instead.

"Father, this is wrong and I assure you that I'm totally straight but I thought that Tyki, the Noah, looked hot once. Of course I went to bang my head against the wall after that."

_I am speechless _

_..._

"And Father I assure you that I am not a paedophile but I thought that Road, the other Noah, looked quite cute."

_Reever, you see, there is really no point in 'reassuring' me when what you are doing is clearly the opposite... _

"I assure you that I am a decent man Father!"

_Like I said, there is no need to 'assure' me..._

"I know that my child!" Komui exclaimed instead in what he thought was a holy and soothing voice. However, it just made Reever think that the priest was angry at him.

"I'm sorry Father."

"There is nothing to be sorry for my child. All that matters is that you have truly repented. Now tell me, do you still find that Tyki hot?" Komui asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sometimes," Reever answered without thinking and clamped his hand over his mouth in shock.

"I assure you I am not gay!"

"It's okay my child," Komui said, for the lack of better things to say.

"Father, I once put salt into the supervisor's coffee before to see his reaction but it seemed as if he did not notice anything..."

_Of course! Lenalee's coffee can overcome the taste of anything!_

"I was annoyed you see so I tried again but I put in one entire small container of salt but the supervisor still did not taste anything... Do you think I caused him to lose his taste buds?"

_Reever!!!!!! I'll kill you!!!! If I can never taste Lenalee's coffee again!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! REEVERRRR!!!!!!!_

Unable to contain his anger, Komui sucked in his breath and said, "Even though that was most horrible of you Reever, you will be forgiven."

_Wait till we get back!_

Reever, on the other hand, was utterly shocked that the Father said that he was horrible and hung his head in shame.

"Yes," he whimpered. "I'm horrible."

Komui, having never heard Reever in such a depressed tone before, immediately felt guilt sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"Reever my darling! Erm, I mean my dear child. It was wrong of me to say such a thing to you. It must be the flu. Yes, it must be," Komui said, desperately hoping that Reever did not catch his slip up.

Fortunately for him, Reever was just too ecstatic that he was not labelled as 'horrible' and was perfectly unaware of the priest's real voice.

"Thank you Father! I knew you understand!!!!"

_Understand what? Like how you would possibly want to ruin my taste buds...._

_Reever, you are an alien. I do not know you._

"Of course I do child."

_I never will, not even if Lenalee gives me coffee!! _

* * *

_Maybe I will..._

**IF **_Lenalee gives me coffee (:_

"Father, I assure you that I am not gay but..."

_No need to assure me!_

"... I think I like the supervisor."

_Duh. He is one charming man. _

_WHATTT??????_

"Ohh... it's okay child... Love will overcome many things..."

"Thank you Father."

And Reever promptly dashed out of the confessional.

_WHAT?????????_

Outside, Marie smirked.

TBC

Yes, it's been a long time but review ne? (:


End file.
